In the future
by hej78462
Summary: A little oneshot about the future. Kate is thinking back to the beginning of their family on their kids' birthday.


In the future

Today is their birthday. How did time fly by so quickly? Kate cannot believe it. Today is seventeen years from the day she gave birth to their gorgeous triplets. Her boys are now seventeen!

She remembers the day she found out she was pregnant. Her period had been late - that happened sometimes, but this was different. She was a bit sick sometimes, and she and Castle had been trying for a while. She had waited for a couple of days more, just in case. She had twice taken the test and then been awfully disappointed. She wasn't that time. All of the 10 test she had taken were positive. She had immediately called her doctor to get a check. At the moment she took the tests, Castle were out, so when he came back, she'd made him coffee and had asked him to sit down with her. He had been absolutely speechless. His eyes were filled with tears, and the coffee cup she had just handed him was on the floor. He had just dropped it out of pure chock.  
The day after that they had gone to the doctor. Doctor Charles was his name. He was there when she gave birth too. He had been scanning her and then he had opened his eyes wide up in surprise. Kate had been so worried that something was wrong but that wasn't the case.

Doctor Charles had been one big smile. "You're having triplets!" he pronounced. Castle and Beckett had both been like question marks. Three babies? THREE babies?! Kate had been pretty overwhelmed to have just one baby. Doctor Charles had shown then the heartbeats and told them that she was just about 7 and a half weeks along and then he said the expected due date would be the 21 of January. Then he had made a new appointment for them.  
The trip back to the loft was spent in silence. They both needed to have a little time to get used to the thought of having three kids simultaneously. They had gotten home and then they had just started laughed. Come to think of it, this was what they had always wanted. They had agreed on keeping it a secret for everyone, to let them figure it out themselves. That had gone perfectly as planned. Kate's stomach was getting bigger, but Ryan and Espo didn't seem to notice that. They didn't see Lanie for a while, because she had been home sick for a while.

It was on the day Lanie got back they were busted. Kate knew that Lanie would be able to tell. She was after all 12 weeks along at the time. Lanie had been in the lab with some results in their latest case. She had asked Kate to come down just her because she had found something. Already at that point, Kate had been suspicious. The moment she had gone in Lanie had been over her. "So what's with you?" "Why are you so happy these days?" "Oh my gosh, Kate - you're glowing!" things like that had left Lanie's mouth before she even knew of it. Kate had been one giant smile the entire time. She had told Lanie that she was eating for four at that moment. Lanie had been confused at first but when she realized what Kate had said she had squealed and jumped up and down, her hands over her head. Kate thought Lanie was adorable. She had given her the details about her pregnancy and Lanie had assured her that she would help her if it was needed. The rest of them had figured it out after Lanie had told everyone. It was fair. Kate was 13 weeks along at that time, it was obvious anyway.

About six months into the pregnancy, Kate was really big and Doctor Charles recommended that she should stop working. There is always a risk that the babies are born too early and that is increased if the mother is also working.  
Kate did as she was told and took her maternity leave. She was bored, like really bored, so in the last three months of the pregnancy she started to read all of Castle's books. He was practically her slave, and did anything for her. He would get up at 2 am to make her warm milk or get ice cream in the early mornings for her. He always made sure she had everything she needed. Kate spent Christmas and New Years on the couch and in her bed because she couldn't walk around.

Then, on January 3rd, she felt her water break very early. She practically hadn't been sleeping. She woke Castle and they got to the hospital. She gave birth to 3 beautiful boys around 5 pm. Just a few minutes apart and completely identical. They decided on names for them:

Aaron Francis Castle (Francis after Kate's grandfather)

Oliver Spencer Castle (Spencer after Martha's dad)

Ethan Cosmo Castle (Cosmo because Castle loves it)

Everyone came to visit them and to cry a little about how gorgeous they were. And still am! Ryan and Jenny had their little daughter Madison on just one and a half month with them and she loved them as well. And she still does. She and Ethan had been particularly good friends and they still don't think that anyone has noticed. Madison now has three younger siblings. Dylan, who's 15, Owen who's 13 and Isabella on 10.

Alexis came to visit them too. She brought Pi with her, and today they have 3 kids themselves. Lucas, who is nine, Isaac who is 8 and their little Lily, who is 6. Also completely sweet. Lanie and Esposito ended up having four incredible girls. Lucy and Ella, 16, Julia, 13 and Zoe who's 10. Espo calls Lanie his queen and the girls his princesses. Ella is also Aaron's princess. They are officially dating and have been for almost a year now. Kate is not at all worried about Oliver finding someone; he is the triplet with the most charm. He is ruggedly handsome, just as his dad.

And now, Kate's boys are seventeen. She can't believe how fast it has all gone by. Even though they have their father's name, they are looking just like Beckett. They are identical - in fact so much that people who know them can get them mixed up. They all have her green brown eyes and dark curly hair. They have their father's wit and creativity, but also their mother's brain and logic. She is proud of all 3.

They are expecting everyone there in just a couple hours so Alexis, Pi, Lucas, Isaac, Lily, Castle, Martha and herself are going to wake them up now with birthday song and breakfast on bed.

_AN: I really hope you liked my thoughts on the future! Please review and let me know your oppinion. MN._


End file.
